1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-illuminating pedal assembly and more particularly to a pedal having a plurality of light-emitting diodes mounted thereon for illumination while pedaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle pedal generally has two opposed retro-reflective plates mounted thereto for providing an alarm effect in the night. However, the reflective effect is not always good. Illuminating devices empowered by batteries have been proposed, yet additional cost is incurred and the used batteries require handling in order not to cause environmental problems. The present invention is intended to provide a self-illuminating pedal assembly that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a self-illuminating pedal assembly, wherein a plurality of light-emitting diodes mounted on a pedal illuminates while pedaling.
A self-illuminating pedal assembly comprises:
a pedal axle;
a pedal rotatably mounted around the pedal axle, at least one light-emitting means being mounted to the pedal;
a magnet securely mounted to the pedal axle; and
a permanent-magnet coil securely mounted to the pedal to rotate therewith, the permanent-magnet coil being electrically connected to said at least one light-emitting means, the permanent-magnet coil surrounding the magnet;
wherein when pedaling, the permanent-magnet coil being rotated relative to the magnet generates an alternating magnetic field to cause illumination of said at least one light-emitting means.
The light-emitting means may be a light-emitting diode and the magnet may be a ring magnet securely mounted around the pedal axle.
In an embodiment of the invention, the pedal includes a compartment for securely receiving the permanent-magnet coil. An inner periphery defining the compartment includes at least one positioning groove, and the permanent-magnet coil includes at least one protrusion on an outer periphery thereof for engaging with the positioning groove.
The pedal includes a longitudinal through-hole through which the pedal axle extends. The longitudinal through-hole includes two ends each having an enlarged receiving portion for receiving a bearing through which the pedal axle extends. The pedal axle includes an end adapted to engage with a crank of a bicycle. The pedal axle further includes a flange. A cover is mounted around the pedal axle and has a side bearing against the flange and includes a pair of holed ears. Two screws are respectively extended through the holed ears of the cover and two holed lugs of the pedal, thereby housing the permanent-magnet coil and the ring magnet.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.